Sweet Memories
by Mi-moon
Summary: It's called a 'kiss', Yu... A kiss." Short, sweet story about Yu and Alma when they were little. Yu Kandas memories contain many sweet moments between the two of them. Alma/Yu kind off. Tyki Allen and Rode is also in there somewhere. Rabi too.


**Hi there!**  
This is my first -Man story, so be nice!  
I totally _love_ -Man, especially Kanda and Alma :) They're _ULTRA_ cute.  
My favvourite pairing is Lavi/Kanda I guess... and i don't really support  
Alma/Yu (even though this story is kinda that pairing ^^') because I think  
their relationship is more like brotherly Love(and tragedy 8D)

**This story is about Yu and Alma when they were small and still a part od the Second exorcist projekt.**

**_Enjoy!~_  
**

* * *

_This world is dark…  
It's hard to breath…_

Small footsteps pattered on the floor as they running made their way towards the back of a little boy.

"Yu~!" The owner of the running feet shouted towards his friend. Yu slowly twisted his head towards the owner of the voice and he grunted inwardly.

"What is it now, Alma?" He asked, annoyed, the boy that was running towards him with a big silly grin plastered across his face. Almas' grin only grew wider the closer he got to his friend.

"Yu~!" He choed happilly again, clutching the book he held in his arms as he was almost beside his friend. "You know, I've been reading this book lately, and in this book there's something written that I want to try out with you." Alma told Yu as he catched up to him.

"No." Yu answered firmly with a sour look on his face. Alma made an anime fall and landed beside Yus' feet, his running coming to a halt. He was quick to recover, though, since he was long used to Yus' coldness, and jumped onto his feet again.

"Oh, come on!" He shouted after Yu, whom had started walking down the corridor in the lab. Alma scoffed and hurried after his friend, jogging up alongsides him. "Come on, Yu." He said pouting. "It's no big deal." Yu glared at him and then looked away again.

"Tch…"

"You just 'tch'ed me, didn't you?" Alma shouted irritated and pointed at Yu. What he earned was another glare from the un-friendly boy. Alma sighed and scratched his head. "Come on, Yu." He begged. When Yu kept ignoring him his eyes wateres up. "Pretty please~?" He said, entwining his hands and blinking with his teared eyes towards his dark haired friend. Yu twitched at Alma's puppy eyes, and then he scowled.

"I-I said no allready. Leave me alone." He said pushing past his friend. Alma sniffed.

"You're so mean!" He screamed, tears running down his face. He grabbed Yu's colar and clinged to him as he walked through the corridor. "Please~!" He cried. "Just let me try~!" Yu growled in frustration.

"No!" He shouted, pushing the other boy off of him. "What is it you want to try, anyway?" He asked irritated. Almas' face lit up and he flew up from the floor, happy and smiling again.

"Will you let me try it?" He asked excited, eyes glistering of joy. Yu twitched, his face covered by a sour mask.

"Depends on what it is…" He mummbled and crossed his arms, sending a glare towards his friend, clearly suspicious.

"It's nothing weird Yu." Alma chirped happilly. "All you have to do is close your eyes and stand still." Yu looked thoughtfull, brows furrowed. Then he sighed in defeat. He was a little curious himself what Alma was up too, so he went along with it… this time…

"Fine." He sighed. "But if it's stupid, I'll beat the crap out of you afterwards." He said darkly, pointing an accusing finger towards Alma. Alma laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, It's not stupid, promise." He said, smiling. Yu gave him a last glare before curiously closing his eyes. His brows were pulled together in concentration.

"Like this right?" He asked, eyes still closed. Alma nodded, smiling.

"Mnh!" He said happilly. "That's fine." Yu waited in silence for something to happen. _What was BakAlma up to anyway?_ He thought annoyed. What he felt next shocked him. Something soft and wet was pressing lightly against his lips. He felt his heart flutter and opened his eyes just to see Almas face very close to his own. Alma stepped away, eyes closed and mouth shaped into a big smile. "See?" He said smiling towards Yu. "It wasn't that dangerous, was it?" Yu blinked his brows furrowed as he carefully licked his lips.

"Hn." He said thoughtfull. Alma watched him all along and smiled at his confused friend. "What was that?" Yu demanded to know after he was done licking his lips a few times. Alma shone up, happy that Yu actually wanted to know.

"I read it was called a 'Kiss'." He said happilly, pointing at the book in his hands. Yu blinked couriously.

"Keis…?" He asked confused. Alma laughed.

"Not 'Keis'. _Kiss._" He corrected his fellow apostle.

"And what's that?" Yu asked, even more confused. He didn't bother about Almas' correction. He'd allways been bad at remembering names anyway.

"A 'Kiss' appears when you put your own mouth against someone elses, like I did on you before." Alma happilly explained. "A kiss can only happen between two people, when two people kiss it's said that they're 'Kissing'." Yu gaped in amaze of Almas' knowledge. Alma had allways been a sharp boy that knew much, he knew a lot more than Yu about every kinds of things, that was for sure. _Kissing… huh?_ Yu thought.

"… Is it something humans do?" He asked booredly. Alma nodded.

"Yeah!" He said smiling. "I've seen them do it sometimes and decided to read about it. Then I wanted to test it out, and since Yu's my friend, I decided to test it on you." Alma explained happilly. Yu scoffed. _Not friends…_ He thought bitterly.

"Why does humans kiss? Do they kiss everyone? What for?" Yu asked. Alma blinked at the questions and then chuckled darkly.

"_Ehehe_~…" He chuckled. "Yu's quite interested in this stuff, huh~?" He teased Yu who blushed.

"F-_fine_! If you don't want to tell me then don't!" He said angrily before stomping away.

"No!" Alma shouted terrefied and grabbed Yu's colar, holding him back. "I was just teasing you, Yu! Don't get mad!" He begged. Yu glared at him, waiting for an answer on his earlier questions. Alma nervously cleared his throath.

"Humans don't kiss everyone, they only kiss with people they like. I guess they kiss because… it's a way to… err… express their…. Feelings… towards… each other?" He asked cheepishly, rubbing his backhead. Yu blinked. "Like… Love? They kiss people they love." Alma said happilly, proud over his conclusion.

"…Love?" Yu repeated, voice lacking any emotions. Alma sweet dropped.

"I'll explain another time…" He said and patted Yus' shoulder. Yu scowled and smacked his hand away.

"Don't pat me." He growled irritated. "Besides, if that's the case, then why'd you kiss me?" He asked. Alma looked surpriced at him.

"Why? Because I like Yu, of course." He said stright forward. "I like Yu a lot." He said smiling at Yu who blinked. Then he turned his face away from Alma and 'Tch'ed.

"Tch! Whatever!" He said cheeks tinted pink. Alma noticed this and his smile grew broader.

"Ahah! Is that a blush I'm spotting?" He shouted excitedly, poking Yus' cheek. "Is it, is it?" Yu growled and tried to hit Alma, but failed.

"Shut up!" He growled towards his now laughing friend.

"Ahahaha! That's so cute, Yu!" Alma announced, smiling. Yu scoffed and looked away from his annoying friend. He just had to be so annoying. "Aw~. Yu is so cute." Yu snapped.

"Say it again and I'll twist your head off and eat your insides and feed your head to the leaders…" He threated Alma and grabbed him by the colar. Alma laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, as Dr. Edgar appeared further ahead in the corridor.

"Alma! Yu!" He shouted towards the two children who turned their attention towards him. "We need to run some tests on you in the lab. Hurry up." He shouted before turning around, awaiting them to run up to him.

"Coming!" Alma shouted before dragging Yu along with him as he started running towards Dr. Edgar. "Come on Yu!" He said smiling. Yu grunted, but ran alongsides his friend up to Edgar, who smiled at them and led them towards the lab. Yu walked some steps behind as Alma and Edgar kept a conversation going infront of him. After a while Alma glanced back at him and smiled. Yu just grunted. Then Alma walked slower, so that he came into the same rhythm as Yu and leaned over.

"Hey…" He whispered to Yu as he kept his eyes at Edgar to make sure he didn't hear what was said. Yu let his eyes glance at Alma from underneath his bangs. "Let's do it gain some time." Alma said giving Yu a big smile. "Let's kiss again some time, Yu!" He said smiling. Yu stared into that smiling face, shocked. Yu had allready decided that he disliked other people and that he would never befriend any of them, but with Alma… if it was together with Alma then maybe, _maybe_ Yu would consider becoming friends with him. He let a small smile creep upon his lips.

"Okay." He whispered back toward Alma, who stopped in shock and stared at Yu from behind as he kept walking. Almas' cheeks grew red and he smiled.

"Haha…" He laughed quietly, his whole body screaming with happiness, before he shouted after Yu. "Hey~! Wait for me!" and started to run to catch up to his friend. Yu smiled as Alma talked happilly with him. Because with Alma, maybe, _maybe… _Because when Yu was together with Alma, the world didn't seem as dark and even though it was hard to breath… when Yu breathed together with Alma, breathing became a lot easier.

_Randomness:_

**Allen stood frozen with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. **_**Was this one of Yus' memories?**_

"**Ah…" Road breathed beside him. "So this is Kanda Yus' special person?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side. **_**No way!**_** Allen thought.**

"**Indeed…" Tyki stated, scratching his chin as he watched the memory infront of them.**

"**Wait, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN **_**DOING**_** HERE?" Allen screamed at Tyki Mikk, who only shrugged with a smile grazing his lips.**

"**Lawl, I dunno." He said, laughing. "Hehe, so is that person little Yus' lover?" He asked and pointed at Alma. Allen shreeked and shook his head in fear, crying rivvers, as Road only scoffed.**

"**How rude. They're only friends."**

"**There's no**_**WAY**_** Kanda is in love with that little twerp!" Allen shouted, strangeling Tyki.**

**"Get off!" Tyki growled as he sent Allen flying with the help of his 'Tease'. "But Road…" he said turning to the little girl who was looking worriedly after Allen. "Didn't Earl say we were after **_**Love**_** and Tragedy…?" Road stared at him and blinked. Then she hit her palm with her fist.**

"**Ah! Now that you mention it…"**

"**It's not true~!" Allen cried where he was lying on the floor.**

_Somewhere in China…_

_*Rabi senses tingling* "__Who's__ together with my Yu?" Rabis voice echoed through the skies…_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

So? kind of sweet huh? (Yu is so childish...)  
Hehe, I Like Tyki Mikk... He's my favvourite Character together with Kanda.

This story was easy to write and since it's pretty short it didn't take to long either...  
Inspired by nothing in particular .

(_The end was a kind of joke-thing. It's not related to the actuall story._)

**Anyway! I hope you liked it and review your opinions on it! THANK YOU 4 READING!**

**_Owari..._  
**


End file.
